


The woes of Ron and Hermione

by Dahlia_Rose_83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Rose_83/pseuds/Dahlia_Rose_83
Summary: Ron and Hermione pride themselves on being good friends for Harry. But he doesn't make it easy for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot just popped into my head. Not sure if it's any good. I'm usually not that good with oneshots and attempts at humour. And sorry for the crappy title. Those are always the hardest for me.

Ron and Hermione know that they are good friends for Harry. They pride themselves on being patient, understanding and supportive. Even if he doesn't always make it easy for them. 

When Harry decides to move into Grimmauld Place after finally graduating Hogwarts, instead of getting his own flat or crashing at their place or even the Burrow, they reason that he needs time to cope. Time to properly mourn Sirius and everyone else he has lost over these past few years. Grimmauld Place is after all the only thing he has left from his godfather. 

When he breaks up with Ginny, they tell each other that he simply needs some time alone to come to terms with everything that's happened and everything he's done. Ginny will wait for him and when he's ready they'll get married and buy a house in the country.

When he drops out of the Auror training program after only three weeks, they agree that he simply needs a bit more time to move on. And when he tells them that Puddlemere United is looking for a new seeker for next season and that he intends to try-out for the position, they smile and wish him good luck and agree that there is nothing wrong with him trying his luck at professional Quidditch for a year, before finally re-joining the Auror program.

They keep finding excuses for his behaviour, no matter how strange it seems. Because they are good friends and they love Harry and he's been through a lot. They put up with all his little quirks. But this time he has finally gone too far. 

“You're what?” Hermione asks sharply. Ron, it seems, has lost the ability of speech.

“I'm dating Draco.” Harry repeats.

“Malfoy?” She just has to check, because it's simply too absurd. Completely ridiculous.

“Of course. Do you know any other Dracos?” the dark-haired boy shoots back, rolling his eyes. 

“But... Malfoy...” Ron has obviously found his voice again, even if it sounds strange.

“I know it's unexpected.” Harry admits.

“But.. Malfoy...” Ron says again, like he still has trouble wrapping his mind around the fact. Hermione, as always, is a little quicker.

“You're not gay.” she points out and it almost sounds like an accusation.

“I'm bisexual.” 

Ron makes a strangled sound at that, but when Harry turns to look at him, all he says is: “But... Malfoy...” yet again. For a second Harry is worried that the news might have short circuited his brain or something.

“You hate him. You've always hated him.” 

Hermione again and Harry doesn't know how to explain. Yes, he always hated Draco. But there's a fine line between love and hate, he's come to realize. And when he's being really honest with himself, he's always been a little obsessed with Draco. But his friends don't need to know that. 

“Things change. People change.” is what he finally settles on. Although Draco actually hasn't changed all that much. He's still the same, obnoxious git he was back at Hogwarts. A little more laid back perhaps and less quick to insult. The war affected them all and Draco did lose his father.

“How did that even happen?” Hermione wants to know. When they had all returned to Hogwarts to finish their education, Harry and Draco had mostly ignored each other. There had been no fights, but they hadn't become friends either.

Harry shrugs. “I ran into him in Diagon Alley a while ago. We talked a bit, had a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron... Things just progressed from there.” He isn't going to tell them the true story. How they had gotten drunk at the Leaky and ended up in bed together. And how it had happened again and again, because it had, quite frankly, been the best sex of his life. Talking had come later and he'd realized that he actually likes Draco, even beyond the physical aspect. They just work well together.

Hermione doesn't look happy with his explanation, but it's Ron who speaks up again: “What about Ginny?” 

Harry is only glad that his friend has regained the ability to form complete sentences. He'd been worried there for a minute. “We broke up. She's dating Justin now.”

The red-head frowns. “Justin?”

“Finch-Fletchley. From Hufflepuff.” Harry explains and Ron's frown deepens.

“Ginny knows about me and Draco. She's okay with it.” It's not a lie. Not really. Okay, so Ginny had yelled at him at first and accused him of using her to cover up the fact that he's gay. And she still isn't thrilled, but she accepts it now. “I know it's a surprise. But I really like Draco. He makes me happy.”

Ron looks like he's contemplating having him admitted to the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's. Hermione looks disapproving, but resigned. “Just promise to be careful. This is still Malfoy we're talking about.” she finally ends the discussion.

***

Harry leaves soon after, so Ron and Hermione talk about this new development. The red-head is still shocked and insists that they need to save their friend. Talk him out of this stupid idea of dating a former death eater. Hermione reminds him that Harry is stubborn and won't listen to them. He never does. In the end they agree to do nothing for now. Harry will realize his mistake soon enough. Malfoy will screw up somehow. And when he does, they will be there for their friend, like they always are.

So they force themselves to smile indulgently whenever Harry visits them to gush about his boyfriend. They don't point out what an arrogant, selfish bastard Malfoy still is. (At least Hermione doesn't. Ron might mention it every now and then.) They even sit through a very awkward dinner with Harry and Malfoy, who surprisingly enough manages not to insult either of them (too much).

It goes on like that for a couple of months. Far longer than Ron and Hermione are comfortable with. But then Harry sends them an owl, telling them in his messiest script (Which can only mean that he was either very distressed or wrote the letter in a hurry. They expect it's the first.) that he needs to tell them something. Ron and Hermione know that the time has finally come. Malfoy must have done something horrible and Harry broke up with him.

They quickly floo over to Grimmauld Place, ready to offer comfort and expecting to find Harry in tears. They don't expect to find him grinning and bouncing all over the place.

“Draco asked me to move in with him. We were looking at a few places last week and we found this really gorgeous flat.” he tells them excitedly.

Hermione and Ron are at a loss for words. They can only stare dumbly while their best friend tells them all about his plans to move in with a former death eater. Of course they try to talk him out of it, as soon as they find their voice again. But Harry only points out that they had insisted for months that he move out of Grimmauld Place. So they should be happy that he's decided to do just that. As always he won't listen to their concerns and there's nothing they can do.

Which means that only a few weeks later they find themselves at the housewarming party. It's a tense affair. The flat is filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins, who are watching each other warily. Harry and Draco pretend not to notice and show their respective guests around. Okay, the flat really is gorgeous. The furniture and decoration is a surprising mix of Harry's and Draco's taste. 

Hermione is furious once she realizes that they have a house elf. But she calms down somewhat when Harry points out that Binky is wearing clothes, is being paid, getting sick-leave and allowed to take days off. 

She and Ron still agree that it's only a matter of time now until Harry breaks up with Malfoy. They will annoy each other to no end, like they used to do in school. And with no chance to get away from each other, fights are inevitable. For days and weeks they wait for Harry to seek refuge at their flat. 

But he doesn't. He and Draco do fight sometimes, he admits when he visits his friends. But they always make up. They both decide to ignore the way he grins at that. The word make-up-sex remains unspoken, so it's easy to ignore.

***

And just like that weeks turn into months and finally years. Draco knows that Weasley and Granger-Weasley (and he still can't believe Harry forced him to attend the wedding and buy them a gift) are still waiting for Harry and him to break up. Just like Pansy and Blaise. Their friends have never understood their relationship. And they probably never will.

They never believed it would last. Not when they moved in together. Not when they got married. Not even when they adopted Harry's godson Teddy. But Harry and Draco have long stopped caring. They are happy together. And that's all that matters.


End file.
